


Damnable

by cheshirejin



Category: Vassalord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Damnable</p><p>Author: cheshirejin</p><p>Fandom: Vassalord</p><p>Rating: M</p><p>Written for VASSALORDCAPSLOCK COMM flaming priest challenge :D</p>
<br/>
            </blockquote>





	Damnable

  
“Forgive me Father for I have sinned, “Charley began,” it has been six months since my last confession. During that time I have sinned in my heart with the sins of lust, and jealousy concerning another man. Deep in my heart I also have both hatred and envy toward a foul demon from hell.”

“It sounds like you have much to get off of your chest my son, continue,” The elderly cleric said from his side of the confessional.

“I have these thoughts, these feelings.  It is hard to fight them. Just being near him I feel a pull like a magnetic attraction, and being separated it is worse, like an addiction where I am waiting for my next fix. I would die for him, fight demons from the depths of hell for him but I cannot allow myself to know him in the one way I desire most. I need him; he is my sustenance, and my eternal torture.

Feeding, fulfilling one need while another nagging hunger goes unsatisfied, that is the way it has to be. But I fear the day I can’t hold back any more when I take more than just his blood but his body too. I want to claim him, make him my own and no one else’s. I feel such jealousy when he shares any of himself with someone else. But if I let it happen I will have lost, I lose my purity, perhaps my soul and maybe even his attention,” Charlie stopped to think of what to say next, having admitted quite a bit more than he wanted to already. His insecurity where Johnny was something he considered was a very private matter.

“Go on my son, I can tell there is more troubling you and the way to salvation is through contrition and repentance.”

“Even so, it doesn’t stop me from craving his touch, and wanting so much more, to feel the flesh of his body pressed against mine, to lose control just once and do every debauched and vile thing I can imagine with him, to lose myself in it and to revel in the pleasures of the flesh. There are moments when it seems it would be worth it. To feel his passion in a way I haven’t allowed before. It is so very tempting. Sinful indulgence that it would be, I feel that I am less and less able to fight it as time goes on. I long for his skin against mine, his arms wrapped around me and the first kiss between us so badly my body aches for it. Even his scent arouses me in ways you cannot fathom and most likely don’t want to.

When I am biting him, draining the blood from his veins and he insists on undressing for it, it would be so easy to cave and slide into him, it almost happened once, on a plane. If the door to the restroom hadn’t gave before I could I would be adding even more sins to this confession.”

“Temptation is human, wait did you say blood?” the priest asked. There were some real weirdoes out there and this seemed to be one of them. He came in dressed in some sort of geeky cosplay, maybe he was a scifi or anime fanatic…

Charlie had barely paused, nodding and continuing “And of course he doesn’t make it easy on me. He knows the battle I fight yet he constantly teases and torments me about it. He harasses me and touches me and, God help me, I love it. But don’t tell him that. It’s bad enough I can’t control my feelings around him without him knowing to what extent he can move me. He would use it to his fullest advantage I am sure. He even calls me Cherry as a nickname to tease me about my virginity. He knows how to make me angry too. But even when I am mad at him, I want him.

Sometimes I feel he is trying to push me into giving in and having fast, dirty, rough, angry sex with him, but that would be too much like someone I hate. I would never do that to Master. If I were to give in I would make sure to take it slow and gentle. Kissing him all over, tasting his skin, feeling his body respond to my every touch. I would kiss him like I was trying to suck out his soul and touch him like he was the most cherished creature in God’s creation. I would tease him, lightly until he was pressing himself into my touch and I would delve into him so slowly it would have him writhing beneath me, whimpering for more. I would make it last, like I sometimes to when feeding, taking little bites for hours and until he is utterly frustrated and begging me to … uh anyway I would be extremely gentle with him.

I have put way too much thought into this, I know. I have had a long time to think on it. To dream about it. It gets to be trying keeping one’s fleshly desires at bay, you probably understand father. With you, being human, it is difficult enough to keep temptation at bay for a lifetime. For me it is even more so, it has been so very long and there is no end in sight just eons more of temptation and lust.” Charley broke off, realizing he was rambling. It was difficult when he looked at it that way, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything if it meant he was still by his master’s side. There was no response from the Father in the other half of the booth so he took it as a sign to finish his confession.

 “O my God,  
I am heartily sorry for  
having offended Thee,  
and I detest all my sins,  
because I dread the loss of heaven,  
and the pains of hell;  
but most of all because  
they offend Thee, my God,  
Who are all good and  
deserving of all my love.  
I firmly resolve,  
with the help of Thy grace,  
to confess my sins,  
to do penance,  
and to amend my life. Amen,” Charley finished his confession with a heartfelt prayer and awaited his absolution.

The confessional was quiet save for the slightly ragged breathing from the still silent priest.

“Father?” Charley asked after several long moments.

“Yes, my son?"

“Are you okay?"

"Yes, my son, I was just thinking about your penance.”

 "Oh...and?"

"You have committed a sin of the heart but not the body as of yet, double your rosaries on Tuesday and Friday as penance. May God, the Father of mercies,  
Who through the death and resurrection of His Son  
has reconciled the world to Himself  
and sent the Holy Spirit for the remission of sins,  
through the ministry of Church  
grant you pardon and peace.  
And I absolve you from your sins  
in the name of the Father, and of the Son,  
and of the Holy Spirit. May God bless and be with you, my son." And may God have mercy on my soul... the priest thought as he touched himself through his robes.

  



End file.
